deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Cold vs The Shocker
Finale - 2020-01-21T125058.551.jpg|Necromercer 1DB Template Shadtt.jpg|Frostywolffang Description DC vs Marvel! Spider Man vs The Flash! When these two villains who are often regarded as weak enter the right against each other, who will win and who will die!? Intro Necro: It's often that, when a hero finds an opponent to be weak, they will write them off. Mercer: And these cases, that was a BIG mistake, as these two are a lot stronger than most might think! Necro: Captain Cold, DC's chilly bandit of Central City and rival to the Flash! Finale - 2020-01-21T131106.082.jpg|Necromercer Mercer: And The Shocker, Marvel's high tech street thug and rival to Spider Man! '' Finale - 2020-01-21T131447.832.jpg|Necromercer '' Necro: I'm Necro and He's Mercer. Mercer: And it's out job to analyze thier weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Captain Cold Freezes DEATH BATTLE! CaptainCold.png *'Name: Leonard Snart' *'Age: Unknown' *'Height: Unknown' *'Gender: Male' *'Most Notably Uses a Cold Gun, which freezes stuff' *'Does Not Make Ice Puns' Necro: Leonard Snart had a pretty rough upbringing, with an abusive father and all. This taught Leonard that emotion was weakness, and that being cold and hard was the best way to survive. Mercer: Damn. Snart grew up, and did some found a theoretical article on Cyclotrons, which were said to be able to reduce the Flash's speed. ya see, Leonard was a criminal, and the Flash was in his way, when it came to steal shit and stuff like hat. So, he stole one of those Cyclotrons, and made a gun with it. Necro: And thus, Captain Cold was born, going on to become one of the Flash's most iconic foes...and also one of his weakest, mainly because he get's viewed as joke more times than not. But more on that later. Mercer: Well, despite him being viewed as a joke by several other villains, Snart's a cold, hard badass. Let's start with his gun. Snart's freeze gun is quite powerful, due to being able to out match Mr. Freeze's. This thing is easily able to freeze people instantly, and Hell, this thing can freeze a fucking sky scraper! Considering the size of the sky scraper, and the amount of time in which it was frozen, which was about a minute. Necro: When we looked at how fast it was frozen, and considering it's size of about 341 feet tall, and 167 feet wide, we find that the amount of energy needed to preform this feat is equivalent to 2.3 tons of TNT! Mercer: Jeez! But Snart himself is no push over, easily being able to smash people through walls, and tank blows from the Flash. Granted, he was holding back considerably. And even then, Cold and tank hits from the likes of Batman and Green Arrow! Necro: Surprisingly, Snart is quite fast, easily being able to take out ten armed guards before any of them could react. The fast human reaction speed ever was recorded at 215 milliseconds. Now, assuming all of these guards had the exact same reaction speeds, we can say that Captain Cold should be able to take out ten men in 2.15 milliseconds! To move that fast, and take out that many people, who were about 0.6 meters away from each other, would require Snart to be able to move at about 61 MPH! Mercer: Damn! That's pretty impressive. All right, let's get into the best thing about him. The temperature of his gun. Snart's gun is able to freeze a human solid in the space of about 3 seconds, considering that the freezing is almost instantaneous. For him to do this, his gun would have to be able to lower the temperature of the average human's body, which is 98.7 degrees Fahrenheit, by almost negative seven and two thirds degrees Fahrenheit! That's almost fifteen thousand time colder than absolute zero. Hell, it's so cold that it has a cold field setting, which is an invisible field which freezes liquids and deflects bullets. Necro: And despite what some might tell you, Captain Cold is not push over, easily being able to fight on par with he Flash in hand to hand combat, and even tag him with his freeze gun at some points. Snart is a brilliant tactician and fighter, but eventually, Snart stopped being viewed as a joke, by his peers and the Flash himself. That, would have to be Snart's greatest accomplishment of all time. And despite his cold and hard demeanor, Cold Cares deeply for his sister, Golden Glider. Mercer: Granted, Good old Leonard ain't perfect. While his cold gun is incredibly powerful, he is not immune to it's effects, as he has to wear a parka and a set of goggles, which are specifically made to allow him to withstand such temperatures. Also, while Snart is incredibly smart, his plans tend to...go wrong. And Cold really isn't all that good at hand to hand combat, preferring to rely on his cold gun to get the job done. Which it does quite well. Necro: Leonard Snart has most certainly earned his place as one of the Flash's toughest foes, and if you cross him, you may find yourself on ice. Captain Cold: Hate is cold! And Sucker-I am Captain Cold. The Shocker Mocks DEATH BATTLE! Shocker1.png *'Age: Unknown' *'Height: Unknown' *'Does Not Use Electricity As His Primary attacks' *'Bad Win Loss Record' *'Has Never Died' Necro: Not much is known about Herman Schultz. What we do know is that he was born in New York City, and that he turned to crime at a young age, Dropped out of high school, and eventually getting caught and put in jail. Mercer: While he was in the pin, he some how created a pair of vibro-shock gauntlets and busted out. Then he went underground, creating a super suit, and dubbing himself the Shocker. Necro: Lame name aside, Shocker went onto become one of Spider Man's greatest foes, self proclaimed, at least. Mercer: This guy...is something else, to say the least. Necro: Shocker has no powers of his own, but he does have a past in engineering, which lead him to make his suit and gauntlets, which has allowed him to rumble with the top street tiers. 'Mercer: Shocker's suit is made of steel coils and padding, which on it's own is surprisingly durable, but it's durability gets brought to another level entirely with Herman's main gimmick. Vibrations. Yeah, not electricity, despite the name.'' Necro: Well, Shocker's vibrations are pretty damn busted actually, as they allow him to create force fields and such around himself, which have allowed him to walk through gun fire unharmed, and take hits from the likes of Luke Cage and Spider-Man with only minor injuries! Mercer: But his most powerful weapons are his gauntlets. These gauntlets allow Schultz to shoot shockwaves-! Necro: Since we're just voices, you should know that Mercer stopped talking because he was dumbstruck, upon making the connection that Shocker uses Shockwaves to attack. Mercer:... Necro: Okay...well, Shocker's gauntlets don't just allow Herman to shoot shockwaves, he can also use the gauntlets as explosives, as they have a self destruct programming. Said explosion is powerful enough to partially collapse a sewer. Interlude Necro: All right, the combatants are set, and the data's been run through all possibilities! Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! '' Finale - 2020-01-21T125500.034.jpg|Necromercer '' Fight Finale - 2020-01-21T131742.816.jpg|Necromercer Verdict Finale - 2020-01-21T125844.793.jpg|If Captain Cold Wins, Necromercer Finale - 2020-01-21T135210.331.jpg|If The Shocker Wins, Necromercer Next Time Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:What if? Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Necromercer 2020